Our Hearts Shall Never Be Apart
by circus-party
Summary: This is sort of a one shot I was working on a while ago. Victorique was supposed to be an OC, but yaknow, I changed it to Victorique from Gosick. Deidara x Victorique . Victorique may be OOC. I haven't read it over in a while, but I thought I should post it for critiques. I probably won't finish this story... unless you guys like it!


**The morning light ascended into my tower, in which I was 'imprisoned.' I sat up in my bed, looking out the window, into the sky, the sunrise. I have always enjoyed watching the sun rise and fall. I find it rather phenomenal. I got up from my bed, and picked out a book from the many, many, **_**many**_** own. I had every genre there was, maybe not every book, but I had quite the collection I could choose from. Reading is my life. Literally. It's how I live. The book I pulled from a shelf was mainly about outer space and its many wonders; I find these 'facts,' to be preposterous. They have no logical sense. I sat down on the floor, where I kept my all-time favorite books, they were mainly horror stories for a good laugh, and to enhance my imagination, I suppose. I set down the outer space book into a new pile that I will call science fiction. I skimmed the titles of the horror novels, and found my favorite; it was about these monstrous 'animals' called Tailed Beasts. Apparently, they were used for military purposes, and can be sealed inside human-beings. They had 11 different Tailed Beast stories; they're named by how many tails that have, 0 tails all the way to 10 tails. I walked over to a window in my bedroom, and looked out into the forest surrounding my tower. I yearned to go outside, but I wouldn't know where to go, although there are a vast number of other places to live... but what if I was found..? I shook my head violently, relieving the horrid thoughts in my head. Once again, I looked out the window; the gentle breeze swayed all of the Evergreen trees. Maybe a quick walk outside would soothe my hunger for the outdoors. I got up; about to walk down the stairs and out the door, when I realized my attire at that moment wasn't very proper. I pranced over to my closet and slipped on a minty green and white frilly dress, along with a meaningful pendant. I also decided to bring my white, laced parasol, and the book about the Tailed Beasts. I held my items with my underarm and lifted my dress up a little, so as I paced down the stairs, I wouldn't trip and fall. When I arrived at the door, I took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked outside. There was no turning back now. I unfolded my parasol, and raised it above my head, shielding myself from the sun's harmful rays. I looked in every direction for a pathway to walk down, I eyed one to the right of me, I've wanted to venture down that pathway for a while now, and this, **_**this **_**was my chance. It was time to begin an adventure. A date with fate. I took a deep breath, the smell of pine trees filled my nostrils. They were quite fragrant; the perfume of the tree was quite relaxing. I reached out to grab the leaves of the pine tree; they poked the skin of my hand, like needles. Nature is quite fascinating and strange. I never imagined it to be quite extravagant. I continued on the trail, hoping I could see more extravagant things in this adventure!**

* * *

**I've been walking for a while now, and the air has gotten thicker, I can barely see through it. I figured I should go back before I injure myself or I freeze to death, but then I heard a monstrous roar, and saw an explosion. By the range of the explosion and how loud the roar was, it shouldn't be too far away. I recalculated where the explosion was and the exact direction in which I heard the roar, and carefully walked through the foggy air, evading trees and branches and any other dangerous items. In the end, I ended up by a lake, just like in the story of the Three Tailed Beast! The lake was foggy, and what not. I laughed to myself, yeah right. I looked out toward the lake, squinting, hoping to see something. Anything. But, all the fog was making it impossible to see anything. Out of nowhere, there was a huge explosion, blowing everything out of the way, including the fog, and me! When it stopped, I gazed into the lake, and saw a... turtle? I would categorize it under 'mosnter.' Gliding above it was an oversized, fake bird that could move. What. I ducked behind a tree, while they brought the monster turtle to shore. I took a quick peek at it, and it actually looked familiar, and it had... three tails. This is just a coincidence, right? The two men riding aboard the fake birds seemed to not notice I was there, so I ran towards the shell of the monster turtle and hid inside of it. It seems this will be quite the adventure, if only I knew what exactly I had gotten myself into. But, I decided to fall into a deep slumber, and not let the sun awaken me, not until I got to their final destination...**

* * *

**I moaned and groaned, I had the worst kink in my neck, and I slept so uncomfortably. I glanced outside the shell, and saw that our final location was a cave. However, this said cave has a **_**boulder **_**blocking the entrance. It also seems to have a barrier seal on it; at this point they'll never get back in. I returned to my hiding spot in the shell, thinking the two guys were plain idiots, but I had to eat my own words. There was a rumbling sound, much like an earthquake, and as I checked outside, the boulder actually rose up. The inside of the cave was pitch black, and scary, making me rather hesitant to go inside. I watched as the Three-Tails and I met our fate...**

* * *

**Once inside, I heard a deep voice, "Good job, Deidara, for capturing another Tailed Beast. Let's hurry up and drain it." My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Tailed Beasts **_**are **_**used for military purposes. I needed to get out of here, before I get myself killed, right now! I slid quietly, stepping silently onto the ground, when something starts growing in front of me. I wanted to scream, but that'd only make things worse for myself. Man, was I in a heap of trouble. The 'something' growing was a man, which was part plant, Venus fly trap to be exact. I think I've seen enough for this adventure.**

**"Who are you, where did you come from?" a voice hissed. **

**I narrowed my eyes, I must not show fear! "I came from the Three-Tails shell."**

**"**_**Really? That's interesting.**_**" a different voice gasped. This one was sweeter, nicer.**

**"Not as interesting as how you look..." I mumbled under my breath.**

**"Zetsu, who are you talking to?" the same deep voice from before called out.**

**"**_**Some girl, she came out of the Three-Tails shell!**_**" Zetsu called back. I nearly smacked myself in the face.**

**I watched a shadow, with stranger eyes walk over to me, his eyes looked familiar, like I've read about them before... ah! The Rinnegan, I do believe that's what it's called. The man got closer, and I ducked down like a wimp, "No!" I screamed. "Please, don't hurt me." I whimpered.**

**"I wasn't going to hurt you... yet. But, since you're so much of a coward, I'll assume you aren't a ninja."**

**"No. I'm not." I picked myself up, clutching my book and parasol. "I actually live in the forest not too far from here, I think... You see, I live in a tower, and I don't usually leave, but today just look so wonderful! So, I left and wandered around, and it got mysteriously foggy really fast, and then I saw an explosion, and my curiosity got the best of me, and then I saw the Three-Tails, and I ended up here..." I was out of breath, I could've gone on and on, but I decided to cut it short. The shadow just started at me.**

**"If you've never left, then how did you know that was the Three-Tails?" the shadow asked, a bit surprised at my knowledge.**

**I held up the Tailed Beast book, "Well, I read a lot, and I read about the Three Tails in this book, and I recognized him, so..." **

**"Dammit, hm!" a flaming blonde with one blue eyes, as far as I could tell, came into the conversation. "I... who is that, hm?"**

**"I don't even know myself, Deidara. Anyway, what are you complaining about?"**

**"I lost my ring, yeah!" Deidara seemed ready for a good ol' scolding.**

**"Deidara! You-"**

**"When was the last time you checked you had your ring on, Deidara is it?" I asked, mysteries were my forte!**

**"When I was battling the Three-Tails, hm." Deidara recalled. "I hadn't checked since, hm.."**

**"You use explosives, correct?" I cocked any eyebrow up at Deidara, and he nodded his head. "How do you use them? Do you throw them or plant them or..?"**

**"I throw them, hm." Deidara cocked his eyebrow at me this time. "My partner sometimes plants… How is this solving anything, hm?!"**

**"Did you ever check to see if your ring is on your finger after throwing your explosives?"**

**"The first time, I did, but not the second time, hm."**

**"How many explosives did you use the second time?"**

**"An arm full, hm."**

**"When you threw the arm full of explosions, where we you aiming on the Three Tails?"**

**"It's vulnerable spot, it's eye, hm. It's covered by its jaw." Deidara pointed at the Three Tails' face.**

**I nodded, absorbing all the information. "I know where your ring is." I gave a confident smirk. Everyone raised their eyebrows, as you walked to the face of the three tails, "Someone strong enough pry open this jaw-thing!"**

**The shadow walked over and opened it up, and I climbed inside the Three-Tails, where his face was located, and felt around for a ring.. aha! Found it. I climbed back out, and walked over to Deidara, holding his ring in my hand. Deidara went to grab it, and I pulled my hand away, I looked up at him. "What do you say?" I smiled mischievously.**

**"Nooooo way, hm!" Deidara looked away from me.**

**"Oh? Do you have **_**that **_**much pride? Well, I guess you aren't getting it back.." Deidara turned back to me, and snatched my pendant. I felt around for the pendant, Deidara actually took my pendant! "No.." I cried, tears welling up in my eyes, that pendant. I needed it, it was more precious than life itself.**

**Deidara lifted it above his head, "You'll have to grab it first, hm!" I narrowed my eyes, I will get that pendant back! I jumped, and jumped, and jumped, for then pendant, but it was too high up, and all I heard was the laughter of Deidara. I clenched my teeth and grabbed my parasol and whacked Deidara over the head with it. Deidara let go of the pendant, and I caught it before it hit the ground, and I handed Deidara his ring, I didn't want to tease him right now. Deidara, Zetsu, and the shadow watched me cradle the pendant, I opened it, and there laid a picture of my mother. They hovered over my shoulder, looking at my mother. I closed the pendant, and tried to put the pendant back on, but I couldn't do it.**

**It started irritating me, when Deidara bent down, and grabbed the ends out of my hands, and clipped them together for me. Deidara's hands tickled the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I turned around to face Deidara. "Thanks. That means a lot." I paused for a moment. "I guess I don't deserve it since I hit you with my parasol. I'm so sorry!"**

**Deidara laughed, "It's fine, hm."**

**I cocked an eyebrow, "You're such a liar! You were planning on getting me back at me later!" I stared intently at Deidara, who wouldn't make eye contacted with me. I chuckled, I could read Deidara like a book. I was about to open my mouth and say something when;**

**"That is enough you two!" The shadow glared at me, and I sank my shoulders. "This is now about life or death. You have two choices; One, you can live here, at the base, and work in a team. We could use your help, rather, your intelligence.. Or two, you can go back to living in your tower, but if you say anything about this little encounter, we will kill you." I looked down at my feet, I could live here freely, but..**

**"But, would you protect me?" My eyes begging and pleading for protection. Deidara, Zetsu, and the shadow starred at you confused.**

**"What are you talking about? Protect you from what?" The shadow asked.**

**"My father.." I feel I can trust these guys, with everything. Including my life. "He's truly an evil man. I don't care if you guys are evil," tears began welling up in my eyes, "I just.." I gripped the pendant dangling around my neck. "I don't want to end up like my mother.. There are truly terrible things in this world, but nobody should be treated like she was. It's.. immoral! Unfair." I collapsed to the ground, tears pouring out of my eyes. I yearned for my mother, the mother I only got to meet once, I needed someone. Anyone. My words mean nothing, I don't even know what I spoke. I just had to get it out, even if it didn't make any sense.**

**I felt someone rub my back, I looked up, and saw Deidara smiling at me, the reassurance in his smile and eyes made me believe there was nothing wrong, even though there was. I felt like Deidara would protect me, no matter what.**

**I directed my attention to the shadow standing there, his emotionless face seemed in thought, "Welcome to the Akatsuki. We all will protect you. Your new team is with Deidara and Tobi."**

**I sat on my knees, bowing my head, "Thank you!" I stood up, "My name is Victorique. I promise I'll work hard!" He nodded.**

**"Deidara, Zetsu, when Hidan and Kakazu come back with the Two-Tail Jinjuriki, we'll drain both the Three-Tails and Two-Tails. Now, Victorique and Deidara, go find Tobi and get acquainted with each other." Soon after, the shadow disappeared.**

**Deidara raised himself up, "Well, Victorique, shall we go find Tobi, hm?" Deidara didn't sound all that thrilled.**

**"Okay, Deidara Senpai. That's what you call your seniors, correct?" I looked up at Deidara.**

**"Yeah, but you don't have to address me as your senior, hm." Deidara walked off further into the cave, but I stood there, frozen, a dear in headlights. I was terrified of the dark. "Victorique! Are you coming, hm?" Deidara called, appearing in front of me again. "Is something.. wrong, hm?" Deidara starred at my scared form, and stood in front of me, bending down to my height. "Hellooooo, hm?" I shook my head.**

**"Sorry.." I apologized, still shaking. "I'm just... afraid of the dark."**

**I mumbled the last part of the sentence, but Deidara still heard it. "Ohhh, I see, hm." Deidara grabbed my hand, "Well, you don't have to be anymore." Deidara led me through the darkness, and I squeezed his hand, as hard as I could, but, after a while, I loosened the grip, believing Deidara wouldn't let go of my hand. I smiled, but that smiled disappeared when I felt something lick me hand?! I let go of Deidara's hand, as wells as letting out a small scream, as I fell backwards, hitting my butt on the rock ground.**

**"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!" I yelped. "Deidara, where are you?" I felt somebody lift me up, but the grip was different, the feeling was.. different. This wasn't Deidara.**

**"I'm sorry if I scared you, Victorique-chan!~" A cheerful voice chimed. "My name is Tobi, I'm your other partner, Victorique-chan!~" Tobi handed me something, it was shaped as a cylinder and was pretty light. "Bend it, Victorique-chan!~" I bent the cylinder lightly, and it began glowing softly, and I bent it some more and it lit up all around Tobi and I.**

**"Tobi, were is Deidara?" I asked the masked man.**

**"Deidara Senpai is looking for you in the dark… I think. I'm actually not sure, Victorique-chan.~"**

**"Deidaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled as loud as possible, "Where are you?" Deidara appeared in front of me instantly, it startled me, and I jumped back. I began to fall when he caught me.**

**Deidara smirked, "Victorique, you should be more careful." I squinted at the blonde, a bit annoyed.**

**"Are you… teasing me?" I glared at Deidara, when he pulled me closer, I looked into his blue eye, a feeling in my stomach began to form. What… what is this feeling? Deidara began to chuckle, and pulled away, and left me with these feelings, completely foreign to me.**

**"Come on, Victorique-channnn! Let's go get you comfy!" Tobi grabbed my wrist, leading me deeper into the cave. I held up the glowing cylinder, analyzing the cavern. It was damp and dark, and I honestly wanted no part on it. The setting was definitely sketchy. Was I going to be raped? Murdered? No, I'm not. They're nice men, I'm just overanalyzing the situation, right? Right?! I clenched onto Tobi's hand, digging my nails into his skin. "Ouch! Victorique-chan? What's wrong?"**

**Deidara looked back at us, staring at my frozen figure, I bit my lip, fear taking over my mind and body, "I want to go back!" I covered my mouth with my hands, my eyes widened. "N-no. Rather… what I meant was…" I sighed. "I hate to admit it, but, I'm afraid." I fixed my eyes on the ground. I didn't want to look at them. I wanted to be with these two idiots, but I wanted comfort, too. I heard footsteps, soft fingers caressing my face. My face jolted up, meeting eye to eyes with the blonde.**

**DeiDei's POV**

**I stared into Victorique's eyes, fear engulfed her. I want to comfort this girl, I'm not sure why. I feel drawn to her, I… care…. For her? Oh, what the hell.**

**"Hey now. Don't be afraid, I promise I will protect,"**

**"Tobi will protect Victorique-chan!" Tobi called out, determination in his voice. I stared daggers at Tobi, obviously annoyed. Victorique giggled, and gave a soft expression, looking towards Tobi. A feeling of jealousy erupted. Why can't she look at me like that? I stood up and began walking away. I don't need Victorique, but I want her, I have to get away.**

**"Eh? De-deidara-san? Where are you going?" Tobi called out, flustered.**

**"I'll be back… later. I have to go, hm." Deidara called. "Why don't you show Victorique to our room, Tobi, hm?"**

**"Alright, Deidara-san, let's go Victorique-chan!~" I watched out of the corner of my eye as Tobi held HER hand. I scoffed to myself; I'm supposed to be a criminal for Kami's sake! An S-rank criminal at that, yet THAT girl…**

**Victorique's POV**

** I sat at the edge of my bed, holding a pillow close to my body. I looked over at Tobi, who was lying in his bed in a fetal position. I hoisted myself up, and walked over to Tobi. I stared down at him, he looked so… innocent. I pulled his blanket over his body, I wondered about when Deidara would be back. I missed that idiot, even though I hate to admit it. I sighed, falling into my bed. I looked over to the door, which swung open. I watched Deidara stumble in, obviously intoxicated. Dammit Deidara! Getting all shitfaced on me! I ran over to him, holding onto him, and leading him over to his bed.**

**"Deidara, are you okay?" I stood over him as he sat in his bed.**

**"Ah, I'm fineeeeeeeeeeeeee, hmhmhmm." Deidara grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. I grew bright red as Deidara held me, burying his face into my neck. I hit him over the head.**

**"Deidara, what the hell do you think you're doing!" I screeched, pulling myself from his grasp. I crawled over to Tobi's bed. I whispered into Tobi's ear telling him to wake up. I began shaking him violently. Oh, dammit Tobi! I heard a crashing sound, and I quickly looked over to see Deidara had passed out. I let out a breath of relief; I didn't have to deal with a drunken Deidara. I tiptoed over to Deidara and pulled him over to his bed. This guy is hea-vey! I pulled him up, with all my strength. I held him by his underarms, my back to his bed. Well, I guess this wasn't the greatest idea ever. I began turning to face the other direction, when I slipped on the rug by Deidara's bed. Deidara got very top heavy, making me fall onto his bed, he coming with me. **

* * *

A/N: Ah, so OOC and AU, maybe. I haven't reread it yet, but please review and what not. 3


End file.
